Le véritable amour
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: " Seul un véritable amour pourra ouvrir le livre stellaire et ainsi découvrir la façon de guérir le sauveur ... " Que voulait donc dire Dumbledore en laissant cette note au trio ? Hermione semble être touchée par ce message qui n'apparaît qu'à son contact. Venez vivre la septième année à Poudlard. L'histoire se situe au moment où le ministre de la magie lit le testament
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le ministre de la magie venait d'apprendre au fameux trio ce que Dumbledore leur avait légué. Hermione pleurait encore en serrant contre elle le livre de contes tandis que Ron rangeait soigneusement le déluminateur dans sa poche arrière de son jean. Harry, lui, fronçait les sourcils en essayant vainement de se demander pourquoi le défunt directeur de Poudlard lui avait laissé le vif d'or et un morceau de parchemin vierge. D'ailleurs, ses deux amis et le ministre se posaient eux aussi la question mais personne n'était assez fou pour se lancer dans des hypothèses concernant les pensées secrètes du plus grand sorcier que la Terre ait connue jusqu'à sa mort.

L'Élu attendit patiemment que le ministre soit parti pour tendre le morceau de parchemin à Hermione qui devenait une spécialiste des sorts et des parchemins en tout genre. A peine la peau de la sorcière entra en contact avec le morceau de papier que des mots apparurent à l'encre rouge dans une écriture penchée qui ressemblait à celle de Dumbledore.

- Seul un véritable amour pourra ouvrir le livre stellaire et ainsi découvrir la façon de guérir le sauveur, lut Hermione.

- Dis Mione, ça veut dire quoi ce charabia ? demanda le rouquin.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant intérieurement si son ami ne faisait pas exprès. Bien sûr que non qu'elle ne savait pas la signification de ce message et elle ignorait aussi pourquoi l'écriture délicate de Dumbledore était apparue seulement à son touché à elle. L'ancien directeur de Poudlard était un grand sorcier mais parfois ses idées ne correspondaient pas du tout à ce que les gens pouvaient penser.

- Ça veut dire que seul un vrai amour pourra me sauver ? lança alors le Survivant.

Cette fois encore, Hermione se retint de répliquer car elle trouvait que plus le temps passait et plus son ami aux yeux verts devenait égoïste. Bon, d'accord, Dumbledore voulait protéger Harry mais était-ce vraiment de lui qu'il parlait en tant que Sauveur ? C'est l'esprit ailleurs qu'ils retournèrent à la table où tout le monde les attendait pour le gâteau d'anniversaire d'Harry. Les conversations reprirent et le trio exhiba l'héritage de Dumbledore en cachant toutefois l'existence du fameux parchemin. Après le repas, ils montèrent dans la chambre des deux garçons pour discuter un instant comme tous les soirs. Harry et Ron se trouvaient sur leurs lits alors qu'Hermione était assise sur la fenêtre, comme à l'accoutumée. Ses yeux marron se perdaient dans la vue vaste des champs qu'offrait le Terrier et elle songea un instant à ses parents. Là où ils étaient, ils seraient en sécurité grâce au sort qu'elle leur avait lancé sauf si les Mangemorts étaient assez futés pour s'en rendre compte et pour le briser. Mais la jeune sorcière avait veillé à tout et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait fait disparaître toute trace d'elle dans la vie des Granger, y compris sur les photos de famille. Son regard continua à dévier sur le paysage et malgré tout le chagrin qu'elle contenait dans son cœur, elle ne s'autorisa pas à pleurer. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce angoissait un peu les deux garçons qui échangèrent un même regard avant de détourner leurs yeux vers leur amie. Son air ailleurs et son expression figée dans la tristesse leur fit mal à tous les deux car ils savaient très bien qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider.

- J'espère que tu accueilleras Fleur avec délicatesse Ronald. Il faut savoir aimer sa famille.

Sa douce voix brisa un instant le silence qui se réinstalla après son commentaire. Elle appelait rarement le rouquin par son prénom en entier et c'était assez étrange de l'entendre parler ainsi de Fleur Delacour, la future épouse du frère de Ron. Elle se leva, embrassa ses amis sur la joue et sortit de la chambre pour aller dans celle qu'elle partageait avec sa meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley. La rouquine ne dormait pas, comme chaque soir, attendant que son amie brune revienne et lui raconte un peu ce qu'elle disait à Harry et Ron. La tristesse dans le regard d'Hermione surprit assez Ginny qui se demanda si c'était à cause de son frère.

- Hermione ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Rien de grave Ginny. C'est juste que je pense un peu trop à mes parents.

- C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes pour eux Hermy …

La rouquine se leva et serra chaleureusement son amie dans ses bras. Cet élan d'amitié réconforta le cœur meurtri de la brunette qui laissa enfin ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. C'est épuisée par son chagrin qu'elle s'endormit enfin sous le regard protecteur de sa meilleure amie.

Le soleil du lendemain entra dans les pièces du Terrier, réveillant ainsi tous les occupants. Arthur fut le premier debout et après un bref petit déjeuner, il partit au travail. Le réveil de son mari réveilla Molly qui décida de réveiller tous ses enfants ainsi que Harry et Hermione. Ils avaient tous beaucoup de choses à préparer pour le mariage de Fleur et de Bill et l'aide de ce petit monde allait vraiment être très utile.

- Fred, Georges, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione ! Levez-vous !

Les grognements des jumeaux furent la seule réponse qu'elle eut mais les bruits de pas des jeunes sorciers lui firent bien comprendre qu'ils descendaient tous. Ils prirent un petit-déjeuner aussi rapide que celui d'Arthur et ils se mirent au travail en vitesse en décorant l'extérieur de la maison. Harry fut contraint de rester à l'intérieur alors que des sorciers venaient placer un dôme en toile au-dessus de la grande cour. Les Weasley ne souhaitaient pas dévoiler le fait que le célèbre Harry Potter était chez eux à de simples ouvriers qui auraient pu colporter beaucoup de choses qui seraient parvenues aux oreilles des Mangemorts.

La toile fut mise rapidement et le Survivant put enfin ressortir aider tout le petit monde. Des ballons argentés et dorés pendaient des quatre coins de la toile et les tables étaient revêtues de nappes immaculées sur lesquelles reposaient des coupes de champagne en cristal. Le jardin du Terrier paraissait bien trop beau par rapport à d'habitude avec ses rosiers blancs et noirs. Les herbes hautes avaient été coupées et toutes les mauvaises herbes, arrachées. Les Weasley ne reconnaissaient pas leur demeure et pourtant ils admiraient beaucoup le décor magique qu'Hermione avait réussi à mettre en place. Des colombes volaient tout autour du dôme de toile en étendant leurs ailes argentées et dorées colorées par la magie de la jeune sorcière.

- C'est magnifique Hermione, lâcha Molly, émue.

- Merci madame Weasley.

Tout le monde approuva les propos de la mère des rouquins et la sorcière brune rougit un peu. Faire tout ce travail lui permettait de ne plus penser à ses parents ce qui lui remontait un peu le moral.

La journée continua et tout le monde finit de mettre la décoration pour le mariage. Molly alla ensuite rassembler tout le monde près de la cheminée du Terrier dans le but d'aller acheter des vêtements pour la cérémonie. Ils avaient tous bu un peu de polynectar pour passer inaperçus dans les boutiques. Les achats furent vite faits et ils rentrèrent pour une bonne nuit de sommeil avant la date fatidique.


	2. Chapter 2

_**beatrice : **Merci, voilà la suite, en espérant que tu aimeras_

_**Eilen1976 : **Merci, c'est vraiment sympa ^^ C'est vrai que j'essaye de réduire le plus possible les fautes d'orthographe car je n'aime pas trop les textes avec des fautes ou des tournures de phrase qui gênent le lecteur.  
_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre****2**

Les couleurs se mêlaient, les cris aussi mais rien n'était prévu. Les couleurs ne provenaient pas des robes des invitées, mais plutôt des rayons magiques tandis que les cris exprimaient la terreur. La cérémonie du mariage avait pourtant bien commencé avec l'arrivée de Fleur et Bill mais des nuages noirs s'étaient soudain formés alors que la météo avait prévu un grand soleil. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix s'étaient tous mis en alerte et les Mangemorts n'avaient pas tardé à arriver.

- Protego !

Les sortilèges de protection avaient fusé alors que les gens se rassemblaient le mieux possible. Les rayons verts de la mort venaient pour la plupart du camp adverse et le trio se réunit alors.

- Nous devons franchir les protections et transplaner, dit Hermione.

- Mais c'est trop dangereux ! s'exclama Ron.

- Bien sûr que c'est dangereux mais ce serait encore pire s'ils venaient à découvrir qu'Harry est parmi nous.

Sur ces paroles peu réconfortantes, le trio se sépara afin de chercher un endroit adéquat. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour s'envoyer un signe afin de prévenir quand ils trouveraient enfin. Harry put serpenter librement parmi la foule car peu de personnes savaient qu'il avait une autre apparence. De son côté, Ron avait beaucoup plus de mal à traverser la foule à cause des gens qui couraient dans tous les sens en le repoussant. Il réussit tout de même à rejoindre son meilleur ami mais ils ne virent pas Hermione.

- Où est-elle ? s'inquiéta le roux, l'angoisse perçant dans sa voix.

- Je l'ignore Ron mais nous devons garder notre sang froid. Hermione a peut-être besoin de nous !

Harry aussi s'inquiétait lui aussi mais il préférait rester calme car il y avait assez de personnes effrayées pour le moment. Ils ignoraient que leur amie était en train de se battre contre des Mangemorts. Les sortilèges fusaient entre elle et son adversaire qui commençait à prendre le dessus. Elle évita un rayon mortel mais elle savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas très longtemps.

- Sang-de-bourbe, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !

Hermione reconnut tout de suite la voix de son opposant et son sang se glaça. Elle n'avait aucune chance de sortir vivant de ce duel contre Lucius Malefoy, surtout si sa magie était encore plus puissante que celle de son fils. Des années auparavant, Hermione s'était battue en duel contre le blondinet lors des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et elle avait gagné de justesse. Ce jour-là, Drago avait été préoccupé par quelque chose et il n'avait pas fait attention à la dernière attaque de la Gryffondor. Elle savait que le père du Serpentard n'était pas un faible sorcier vu qu'il avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort et ça la tourmentait en ce moment même. Un doloris passa près d'elle, encore une fois, elle l'avait évité à la dernière seconde. Aucun cours ne l'avait préparé à résister à ce genre de sortilège et elle ressentit une immense douleur au moment où Lucius ne la loupa pas. Le doloris la faisait souffrir horriblement mais elle tenait bon en essayant de ne pas montrer la souffrance qu'elle ressentait.

- C'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas, Sang-de-bourbe ?

- C'est supportable, rétorqua Hermione en se relevant. Je m'attendais à mieux de la part du grand Lucius Malefoy !

Un rictus de colère déforma le visage du blond qui pointa sa baguette vers la jeune sorcière. Mais un rayon rouge de stupéfix passa dans l'air et atteignit le Mangemort. Hermione chercha du regard son sauveur mais elle ne vit personne à travers la foule. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis qui remarquèrent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle les fit transplaner avant qu'ils ne l'assaillent de questions et ils se retrouvèrent dans une des ruelles de Londres. Les passants les regardaient passer avec beaucoup d'attention à cause de leurs tenues de festivités mais personne ne les aborda. Hermione les conduisit à travers les rues et s'arrêta devant une maison en assez bon état. Elle sortit sa baguette et utilisa plusieurs sorts pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune présence dans la demeure familiale puis elle entra, suivie de ses amis. Elle ferma la porte avec le verrou puis avec un sortilège et elle activa des sorts de protection autour de la maison.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Ron en regardant tout autour de lui.

La maison était presque vide, il ne restait que quelques meubles abandonnés par les propriétaires et la poussière commençait à s'installer.

- C'est ici que j'ai grandi, répondit Hermione, la gorge nouée. Comme mes parents sont en Australie, je me suis permis de venir.

- Tu n'as pas peur que les Mangemorts nous recherchent ici ? la questionna Harry.

- Ils sont déjà passés il y a quelques jours, il reste des traces de leur magie. Ils ne reviendront normalement pas et puis, j'ai mis les sorts de protection.

Le silence s'installa dans le trio, chacun pensant à quelque chose de différent. Ron s'inquiétait pour sa famille qu'il avait dû fuir avec Harry et Hermione et il se demandait si les invités allaient tous s'en sortir. Il revoyait encore les quelques cadavres de personnes inconnues pour lui et un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il pensa que la même chose était peut-être arrivée à sa famille. Harry, lui, avait peur pour les Weasley mais surtout pour Ginny. Il regrettait d'avoir dû rompre avec elle à la fin de l'année précédente mais il savait qu'il risquait de la mettre en danger. Et finalement, c'est ce qui était arrivé. Il savait que l'attaque des Mangemorts n'était pas due au hasard car pour lui, les serviteurs du mage noir avaient été prévenus de sa présence au mariage. Voilà qu'il avait mis en danger la vie de nombreuses personnes … Il revoyait le visage souriant de Luna, la robe étincelant de Ginny, le visage rayonnant des mariés et le bonheur de tous les invités. Tout cela avait été réduit en poussière à cause de sa présence et il s'en voulait énormément … Hermione, elle, ne pensait pas aux morts possibles car elle avait confiance en l'Ordre mais ce qui la tracassait, c'était son mystérieux sauveur. Lucius allait sans doute la tuer au moment où l'inconnu l'avait stupéfixé mais la sorcière ignorait qui elle était et ça la dérangeait. Elle aurait tellement voulu le remercier pour ce geste car elle détestait considérer l'aide comme quelque chose que les gens doivent faire sans recevoir en échange un simple merci. Elle n'avait même pas vu la silhouette de la personne en question mais elle se jura d'essayer de retrouver la personne envers qui elle avait une dette.

- Nous ne resterons pas là longtemps, déclara alors Hermione, le regard vague. Le temps que nous ayons des nouvelles des autres et nous pourrons partir.

- Tu es bien optimiste, rétorqua Ron. Pour toi, les autres sont vivants, en sécurité, et ils nous préviendrons dans la semaine pour dire que nous pouvons rentrer. Je pense que nous allons devoir nous débrouiller tout seul si nous ne voulons pas les mettre en danger.

- Réfléchis un peu Ronald, si nous rentrons, nous serons sous la protection de l'Ordre !

- Il a raison Hermione. Notre présence est un véritable fléau pour les autres.

- Harry, écoute-moi un peu ! Si nous ne restons pas avec l'Ordre, nous ne saurons rien des avancées de Voldemort et par la même occasion, nous ne trouverons pas les horcruxes.

Les propos de leur meilleure amie firent échanger un regard entre le brun et le roux qui se demandaient si elle n'avait pas raison. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle remarqua que ses parents avaient laissé les meubles et le frigo. Elle put donc faire à manger pour elle et ses amis et elle leur apporta des pâtes à la bolognaise pour remplir leurs estomacs.

- C'est très bon Mione, tu cuisines vachement bien ! lâcha Ron, la bouche pleine.

- C'est vraiment délicieux ! A croire que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, dit le Survivant.

Hermione eut un faible sourire et commença à manger en repensant à leur désastreuse journée. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé en ce jour de fête … Elle débarrassa la table et alla chercher le dessert fait maison : une tarte aux mirabelles importées de France. Ses amis la dévorèrent en un rien de temps tout en la félicitant sur ses talents de cuisinière.

La nuit était tombée et ils allèrent se coucher. Hermione céda la chambre de ses parents à Harry, la chambre d'amis à Ron et elle alla se coucher dans celle qui était la sienne quelques mois plus tôt. Ses yeux fixés sur le plafond, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et des larmes se mirent à couler abondamment sur ses joues pâles. Elle pensait à ses parents, à ses amis et aussi à cet inconnu. Avait-il réussi à se mettre en sécurité ? Le reverrait-elle ? Tant de questions défilaient dans son esprit. La fatigue eut raison d'elle et elle s'endormit, plongée dans sa tristesse.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

La maison des Granger avait plus belle allure à l'intérieure depuis que le trio était parti faire des courses. Ils avaient tous les trois pris du polynectar pour qu'aucune personne ne puisse les identifier et ils avaient décidé d'aller acheter de quoi meubler la maison puisqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à contacter l'Ordre. Pendant que les garçons choisissaient les meubles, Hermione se chargea de la nourriture et des autres vivres en prévoyant de grandes quantités pour éviter de devoir sortir trop souvent. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la maison familiale et commencèrent à tout monter avant de s'asseoir sur des fauteuils, un peu fatigués mais leurs pensées allant vers autre chose que ceux dont ils étaient loin. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la maison et se décida à aller préparer le repas du midi avant que le roux ne demande encore une fois ce qu'ils allaient manger. Elle fit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et, une demi-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent autour de la table à dévorer un bon repas. Ron débarrassa la table et Harry fit la vaisselle, tirant tous les deux un sourire à leur amie qui alla chercher la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui traînait sur la nouvelle table du salon. Son regard parcourut la première page et s'arrêta sur un fait qui lui fit pousser une exclamation de surprise. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et les rouvrit en espérant s'être trompée sur ce qu'elle avait pu lire mais le titre était bien présent. Ses deux amis qui l'avait entendue accoururent aussitôt et remarquèrent les mains tremblantes de leur amie. Harry lui prit doucement le journal des mains en remarquant qu'elle n'opposait aucune résistance et il parcourut lui aussi les titres de la première page.

- C'est impossible ! s'exclama-t-il. Severus Rogue nommé directeur de Poudlard ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit l'assassin de Dumbledore qui soit à sa succession !

- Les Mangemorts vont devenir professeurs à Poudlard Harry ! Il faut absolument que nous trouvions un moyen de contacter l'Ordre le plus vite possible !

- Je sais à quoi tu penses Hermy mais nous ne sommes pas assez forts pour lutter contre eux alors que Voldemort a désormais tous les pouvoirs, que ce soit sur la presse ou sur le ministère de la magie.

La brunette se mordit la lèvre, réprimant une remarque cinglante à l'attention du Survivant. Ils ne devaient pas faiblir et surtout pas commencer à se disputer sinon leur mission allait être un véritable échec. Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner tous leurs amis sous la garde des Mangemorts. Elle se leva du fauteuil et déclara qu'elle devait aller chercher quelque chose en ville sans laisser le temps à ses deux meilleurs amis de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas pris de polynectar. Elle mit sa cape en vitesse et franchit la porte de la maison, franchissant aussi les sortilèges de protection. Un léger vent frais soufflait sur la ville mais rien n'allait l'empêcher de prendre l'air car elle avait vraiment besoin d'aller se changer les idées. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'endroit qu'elle préférait le plus au monde : la Bibliothèque. Elle y entra d'une démarche légère, souple, gracile avant de se diriger au hasard vers des étagères. Le sujet des livres lui importait peu car la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était occuper son esprit et ne plus penser à rien. La sorcière prit donc un livre et alla s'asseoir, seule, à une table. Si elle n'avait pas été plongée dans ses pensées à ce moment-là, elle aurait sûrement fait attention au fait qu'il y avait des hommes vêtus de capes noirs autour d'elle mais elle ne remarqua rien jusqu'au moment où un rayon de doloris passa près d'elle, l'effleurant. Elle avait failli être touchée par le sortilège de souffrance mais quelqu'un venait encore de la sauver en tirant sa chaise en arrière et en lui demandant de se baisser. Elle connaissait cette voix mais pour une raison inconnue, elle n'arrivait plus à remettre un nom dessus. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps pour déguerpir et échapper aux Mangemorts mais elle sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. Quelques cris des bibliothécaires parvinrent à ses oreilles et son cœur se serra légèrement. A cause de son oubli, elle venait de condamner de pauvres moldues à d'atroces souffrances qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire taire si elle tenait à sortir vivante de cet endroit.

- Je la tiens, exulta une voix grave alors qu'elle se retrouvait face à une porte fermée.

Alors que le serviteur de Voldemort approchait, elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort d'ouverture sur la serrure qui s'ouvrit enfin. Hermione poussa la porte et ne tenta même pas de la refermer, préférant s'enfuir.

- Je peux la tuer d'ici, siffla la voix de son poursuivant.

- Ne fais rien, rétorqua Lucius Malefoy. Il nous la faut en vie si nous voulons trouver Potter !

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la Gryffondor qui soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant que personne n'avait décidé de la suivre. Elle arriva au coin d'une rue et fut doucement tirée sur le côté par quelqu'un vêtu d'une grande cape noire dont le capuchon lui cachait le visage.

- Fuyez de la demeure de vos parents. Puisqu'ils savent que vous êtes ici, ils sauront où chercher.

- Pourquoi nous aider ? demanda la jeune sorcière.

L'inconnu ne lui répondit pas et se contenta seulement de lui tendre une enveloppe qui lui conseilla de lire plus tard, une fois qu'elle et ses deux amis seraient en sécurité. Elle acquiesça et le remercia doucement avant de prendre le chemin de la maison familiale et d'avertir Harry et Ron de tout ce qui était arrivé. Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec de grands yeux mais ils l'écoutèrent et l'aidèrent à ranger dans son petit sac à main tout ce dont ils auraient besoin. Ils sortirent ensuite de la maison et la jeune fille les fit transplaner en cherchant encore une nouvelle destination. Elle remarqua avec satisfaction qu'il n'y avait eu aucun Mangemort autour de la maison de ses parents ce pourquoi ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à partir.

- Euh… Elles sont normales toutes ces lumières ? demanda Ron avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

- Oui, ce sont les illuminations estivales de la grande place.

Leur amie avait choisi une destination dans un pays étranger pour être sûre de se tenir à distance de l'Angleterre pour un certain moment. Ses pensées étaient parties vers la France et elle n'avait pas résisté à transplaner dans la ville des Lumières de Lorraine : Nancy. Elle y était déjà allée plusieurs fois avec ses parents et avait adoré le voyage mais maintenant, rien n'était plus pareil.

- Tu choisis des endroits assez peuplés, lui fit remarquer Harry.

- C'est normal car on peut plus facilement se glisser dans la foule, à l'abri des regards.

Ils regardèrent pendant un quart d'heure les illuminations, assis sur un banc en pierre. Les rires des enfants et le chant des oiseaux sonnaient comme de douces mélodies à leurs oreilles et ils soupirèrent.

- Et Hermy, il faudrait peut-être que tu ouvres la lettre de l'inconnu ?

- Bonne idée, Ron.

Elle fit ce que son ami venait de dire et ouvrit doucement l'enveloppe, les mains légèrement tremblante. La lettre était écrite à l'encre noire d'une écriture lisible et bien calligraphiée ce qui encouragea le trio à la lire.

_- Il existe une légende, _commença Hermione en lisant, _qui indique qu'un jour, l'Elu aura besoin d'aide et ce jour est arrivé. Celui-don__t-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a atteint une puissance plus dévastatrice qu'autrefois et la recherche des horcruxes ne suffira pas à l'anéantir. Le seul moyen de le détruire une bonne fois pour toutes est de rechercher les talismans créés avec de la pou__ssière d'étoile et des diamants. L'un d'eux est dans le monde terrestre mais votre voyage pour nous sauver vous mènera dans des mondes inconnus de tous les sorciers. Prenez garde à vous, des dangers vous attendent là-bas mais c'est le prix à payer pour sau__ver le monde des Sorciers. Sincères excuses, un ami qui vous veut du bien et qui est prêt à vous aider dans votre quête._

A peine eut-elle fini de lire le parchemin que les mots s'effacèrent peu à peu comme une encre qui sèche au soleil avant de disparaître. Aucun membre du trio ne parlait, tous choqués par la révélation d'un simple bout de papier. Harry et Ron étaient encore en état de choc alors qu'Hermione se remettait peu à peu de sa lecture. Elle n'était pas autant étonnée que ses amis par la révélation de l'inconnu car quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait que c'était normal. Elle savait que cette conviction venait du mot laissé par Dumbledore dans lequel il indiquait que seul le livre stellaire pourrait guérir le sauveur. Après tout, le livre stellaire et la poussière d'étoile venaient de la même chose et ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'ils pourraient trouver sur Terre.

- Et si on essayait simplement de vaincre Vous-savez-qui en détruisant ses horcruxes ? tenta le rouquin.

- As-tu compris ce que je viens de lire, oui ou non ? La recherche des horcruxes ne suffira pas à anéantir notre ennemi !

- Du calme, Hermy, lui souffla l'Elu. Des gens nous regardent.

Ce qui était effectivement le cas. Des passants étaient intrigués de voir le trio, non pas impressionnés par leur âge mais plutôt par le fait que la jeune femme s'était mise debout comme un ressort pour crier sur un jeune homme roux en employant les mots « anéantir notre ennemi ». Il y avait de quoi être fasciné et Hermione se rassit avec les joues rouges, embarrassée. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda la cause de ces paroles étranges, ne comprenant qu'à moitié puisqu'il était Français et qu'il parlait moyennement bien l'Anglais.

- Nous répétons pour une pièce de théâtre, répondit Hermione dans un français impeccable

- Oh, dans ce cas, veuillez m'excuser !

Il les laissa seuls et ils purent soufflés en se disant mutuellement de faire plus attention plus tard. Au moment où la jeune sorcière allait jeter l'enveloppe, elle remarqua deux autres lettres à l'intérieur. Sur la première, il y avait seulement un mot qui indiquait la destination qu'ils allaient devoir prendre : Espagne. Mais la deuxième lettre portait son prénom et elle la plia avant de la glisser dans une poche de son pantalon. Elle montra le nom du pays à ses amis et décida qu'il était grand de temps qu'il parte de France pour aller là-bas.

- Mais nous venons seulement d'arriver ! s'exclama le Weasley.

- Peut-être mais nous devons nous dépêcher de trouver les talismans ! lui répondit la jeune femme.

Harry, qui ne voulait pas se retrouver dans une dispute, alla prendre le chemin de l'office du tourisme et acheta des billets pour le prochain train en direction de Paris. De là-bas, ils pourraient prendre l'avion et atterrir à Séville où ils commenceraient leurs recherches. Il y avait bien des villes en Espagne mais la logique d'Hermione l'avait laissé penser que c'était au Sud qu'ils trouveraient les talismans. Ils attendirent donc à la gare le train en direction de la capitale française et la brunette en profita pour lire la lettre qui lui était spécialement adressée.

_- Miss Granger, prenez garde. __Des personnes que vous considériez jusqu'à présent comme des amis vous trahiront pour posséder votre magie. Je ne veux pas vous faire peur car je ne souhaite que votre bien mais je vous conseille de faire attention. Affectueusement, votre dévoué protecteur._

Elle était rassurée, sans trop savoir pourquoi, de se rendre compte que quelqu'un veillait sur elle et voulait son bonheur. Elle avait l'impression d'être une égoïste vu que ses deux meilleurs amis n'avaient rien mais elle savait qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de réconfort si elle voulait que la mission soit menée à bien. Entre temps, elle pourrait toujours essayer de savoir qui était ce mystérieux inconnu qui l'aidait en cachette…

Ils montèrent dans un des wagons et trouvèrent la cabine désignée par les billets de train avant de déposer leurs bagages. Le voyage jusqu'à la capitale se passa dans le calme mais quelqu'un les attendait à la sortie, quelqu'un qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout pressés de voir : Severus Rogue.


End file.
